firefandomcom-20200223-history
Denver Fire Department
Area Served Three cities outside of Denver have contracted their fire protection to Denver Fire Department: * Glendale (since 2004) * Sheridan (since 2010) * Englewood (since 2015) Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 745 West Colfax Avenue Built 1975 :Engine 1 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) (SN#28980-0?) :Tower 1 - 2012 Pierce Velocity (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#24895) :Water Rescue Unit 1 - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Super Vac walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Colorado State Patrol) :Collapse Rescue Unit 1 - 2008 Kenworth T370 / Pierce walk-around heavy rescue trailer :Operations 2 '''(Shift Commander / Safety Officer) '- 2013 Ford Expedition 4x4 'Fire Station 2' - 5300 Memphis Street :'Truck 2' - 2009 Pierce Velocity aerial (1000/300/105' rear-mount) :'District 5' - 2013 Ford Expedition 4x4 :'Engine 301 '- 2014 International 7400 4x4 / Pierce (1000/500/30F) :'Air Trailer 2 '- (S45) Bauer Breathing Air Trailer (Ex-Englewood Fire Department) 'Fire Station 3' - 2500 North Washington Street :'Engine 3 '- 2018 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/50F) 'Fire Station 4' - 1890 Lawrence Street :'Truck 4' - 2015 Pierce Velocity aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#27970) :'District 2' - 2013 Ford Expedition 4x4 :'MED 1''' - 2018 Ford F-150 XL (responds to low priority medical calls) 'Fire Station 5' - 999 South Clermont Street, Glendale :Engine 5 - 2002 Pierce Dash (1500/500/40A/40B) (Ex-Glendale, CO Fire Department) 'Fire Station 6' - 1300 Blake Street :Engine 6 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/50F) :Decon. Unit 6 '''- 2008 Kenworth T300 / Pierce walk-in heavy rescue/decon unit :Rescue Utility Unit '- Freightliner M2 (Ex-Glendale Fire Department, Englewood Fire Department) :'Air Shovel Unit' - 'Fire Station 7' - 2195 West 38 Avenue :'Engine 7 '- 2018 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/50F) 'Fire Station 8' - 1616 Park Avenue West :'Engine 8' - 2018 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/50F) :'Truck 8' - 2017 Pierce Velocity aerial (?/?/105' rear-mount) (SN#30236) 'Fire Station 9' - 4400 Brighton Boulevard :'Engine 9' - 2012 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/40F) :'Tower 9' - 2000 Pierce Lance (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) :'HAMER 1''' (Haz-Mat. Unit) - 2008 Pierce Velocity walk-in hazmat 'Fire Station 10' - 3200 North Steele Street :Engine 10 - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/40F) :Mass Decon. Unit ''' - 2017 International 4400 / Morgan 26' Dry Goods Body :Mobile Command Unit' - 2015 Freightliner Columbia / Frontline 'Fire Station 11' - 40 West 2nd Avenue :'Engine 11' - 2018 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/50F) :'Rescue 1' - 2008 Pierce Velocity walk-around heavy rescue 'Fire Station 12' - 2575 North Federal Boulevard :'Engine 12' - 2012 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :'Truck 12' - 2018 Pierce Velocity aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) :'District 6' - 2013 Ford Expedition 4x4 'Fire Station 13' - 3683 South Yosemite Street :'Engine 13' - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :'Brush 602 (W06) '- 2016 Dodge Ram 5500 4×4 / Outback / Alpine Type 6 wildland (250/400/20F) 'Fire Station 14' - 1426 North Oneida Street :'Engine 14' - 2012 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) 'Fire Station 15' - 1375 North Harrison Street :'Engine 15' - 2015 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/30F) :'Tower 15 '- 2005 Pierce Lance (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 4) :'District 4' - 2013 Ford Expedition 4x4 'Fire Station 16' - 1601 South Ogden Street :'Engine 16' - 2007 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/50F) :'Truck 16' - 2012 Pierce Velocity aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) :'Air/Light Unit 16' - 2010 International 4400 / Pierce walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Air/Light 8) 'Fire Station 17' - 4500 North Tennyson Street :'Engine 17' - 2008 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) 'Fire Station 18' - 8710 East Alameda Avenue ''Built 2014 :Engine 18 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :Collapse 18(Ready Reserve) - 1990 Ford L-8000 / Hackney 48' Trailer (Donated By Coors Brewing Co.) 'Fire Station 19' - 300 South Ivy Street :Engine 19 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) :Truck 19 - 2013 Pierce Velocity aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) 'Fire Station 20' - 501 North Knox Court :Engine 20 - 2018 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/40) 'Fire Station 21' - 1500 East Virginia Avenue :Engine 21 - 2012 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :HAMER 3 - 2005 Freightliner Dump Truck 'Fire Station 22' - 3530 South Monaco Parkway Built 1966 :Engine 22 - 2012 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :Tower 22 - 2002 Pierce Lance (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) 'Fire Station 23' - 850 South Federal Boulevard Built 1951 :Engine 23 - 2015 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :Tower 23 - 2006 Pierce Lance (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) 'Fire Station 24' - 2695 South Colorado Boulevard Built 1952 :Engine 24 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :District 3 - Ford Expedition 4x4 'Fire Station 25' - 2504 South Raleigh Street Built 1957 :Engine 25 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) 'Fire Station 26' - 7934 East Martin Luther King Jr. Boulevard Built 2006 :Engine 26 - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :Truck 26 - 2007 Pierce Lance aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Rescue 2 - 2018 Pierce Velocity 26' walk-in heavy rescue 'Fire Station 27' - 12927 East Albrook Drive Built 1968 :Engine 27 - 2012 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/50F) :Truck 27 - 2016 Pierce Velocity aerial (?/?/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#28979) 'Fire Station 28' - 4306 South Wolff Street Built 1974 :Engine 28 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) (SN#30237-02) :Truck 28 - 2008 Pierce Lance aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :District 7 - 2008 Ford Expedition 4x4 'Fire Station 29' - 4800 North Himalaya Road Built 1986 :Engine 29 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :Engine 601 '''(W05) '- 2016 Dodge Ram 5500 4×4 / Outback / Alpine Type 6 wildland (250/400/20F) 'Fire Station 30' - 4898 South Dudley Street ''Built 1986 :Engine 30 - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) 'Fire Station 31' - Denver International Airport (South) :Tower 31 - 2018 Pierce Velocity (?/?/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#30830) :Mini 31 - 2013 Ford F-550 4x4 / Pierce (300/120/12F) (SN#25840-0?) :Red 1 - 2012 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/630F) :Red 2 - 2012 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/630F) :Red 3 - 2012 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/630F) :Stair Unit 21 - 2009 Ford F-550 / AccessAir stairway unit :Mobile Command Unit - 'Fire Station 32' - Denver International Airport (North) :Engine 32https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Denver-Fire-Station-32-DIA-ARFF-2-13.jpg- 2012 Pierce Velocity 4x4 (1500/750) :Mini 32 - 2013 Ford F-550 4x4 / Pierce (300/120/12F) (SN#25840-03) :Stair Unit 22 - 2010 Ford F-550 4x4 / AccessAir :Red Chief - 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 'Fire Station 33' - Denver International Airport :Red 5 - 2009 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/630F) :Red 6 - 2011 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/630F) :Red 8 - 2008 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/630F) 'Fire Station 34' - Denver International Airport :Red 4 - 2009 Oshkosh Striker 4500 8x8 (1950/4500/630F) :Red 12 - 2009 Oshkosh Striker 4x4 (2000/1500/210F) :Reserve Red '''- E-One Titan 8x8 (1500/3000/420F) Fire Station 35' - 25365 East 75th Avenue, Denver International Airport ''Built 2016 :Engine 35 - 2015 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) (SN#28692) :Tower 35 - 2019 Pierce Velocity (?/?/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#33309) :Mini 35 '''- 2013 Ford F-550 4x4 / Pierce (300/120/12F) (SN#25840-0?) :Dangerous Goods Response Team' - 2006 Pierce Enforcer walk-in heavy rescue :'Snow Cat' - 2011 Kassbohrer Gelandefarzeug AG PistenBully 100 'Fire Station 36' - 4101 South Federal Boulevard, Sheridan ''Built 2010 :Engine 36 - 2001 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/750) (Ex-Sheridan Fire Department) 'Fire Station 37' - 555 West Jefferson Avenue, Englewood :Engine 37 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :Denver Health Ambulance 837 - Ford E-350 'Fire Station 38' - 4830 South Acoma Street, Englewood :Truck 38 - 2016 Pierce Velocity PUC aerial (1500/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#29636) Fire Station 39 - '''9150 E .50th Ave. :Engine 39 '- 2018 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/50) :'Rescue 3' (Ready Reserve)' '- 1999 Pierce Lance walk-in rescue (Ex-Rescue 1,Rescue 2) '''Reserve / Assignment Unknown' :2007 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/50F) (Ex-Engine 11) :2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :2006 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :2006 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 8) :2005 Pierce Dash (2000/250/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 35) :2005 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500) (Ex-Skyline FD, Engine 19) :2003 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 15) :2002 Pierce Dash 4x4 pumper (1500/750) (Ex-Engine 32) :2002 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 28) :2002 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 3, Engine 37) :2003 Pierce Lance (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 8) :2003 Pierce Enforcer hazmat (Ex-Hamer 1) :2002 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :2000 Pierce Lance (-/-/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#10203) :2000 Pierce Lance (-/-/100' rear-mount tower) (Ex-Truck 27) Retired Apparatus :1999 HME / Central States (Ex-Engine 20) :1999 HME 1871-SFO / Central States pumper (1250/450/45F) :1998 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal quint (1500/300/75' rear-mount) (SN#895020) :1998 Hummer / Danko mini-pumper :1996 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500/20F) (SN#E9644) :1996 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal quint (1500/275/75' rear-mount) (SN#695170) (Sold to Blue Ridge Mountain Volunteer Fire Department (West Virginia)) :1995 Spartan / Smeal quint (1250/275/75' rear-mount) (Sold to Brockton Fire Department (Massachusetts)) :1995 Oshkosh T-3000 6x6 crash tender (1500/3000/420F/450 lbs. PK) :1994 Oshkosh T-1500 4x4 crash tender (1250/1500/195F/500 lbs. DC/55' Snozzle) :1994 Chevrolet K3500 4x4 / 1965 Jacobs / 1994 SVI refurb walk-around light rescue/air :1995 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (SN#E8915-1) :1994 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (SN#E8489-2) :1994 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) :1993 Freightliner FL 80 / Becker pumper (1250/500) :1993 Seagrave pumper (1250/500/50' boom) :1992 Seagrave (-/-/110' rear-mount ladder) :1992 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1992 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1992 Seagrave walk-in heavy rescue :1991 GMC Astro utility :1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1250/500) :1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1250/500) :1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1250/500) :199? Ford L-8000 walk-around trailer heavy rescue (Ex-Delivery truck) :1987 E-One (1250/300/100' rear-mount tower) :1987 Ford F-700 / E-One midi-pumper (1250/500) (Wrecked in a rollover accident in 1988) :1986 E-One quint (1500/200/110' rear-mount) :1986 E-One walk-in heavy rescue/hazmat :1985 International S1900 / Galion dump truck :1984 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1984 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1984 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1984 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1983 Mack R / Super Vac / 1991 SVI refurb walk-in heavy rescue :1982 Sutphen / 1994 Sutphen refurb (1500/400/100' mid-mount tower) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) :1980 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1980 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1980 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1978 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1977 Ford / Jacobs walk-around light rescue :1977 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1976 American LaFrance Century pumper (1250/500/50' boom) :1975 American LaFrance Pacemaker ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1975 American LaFrance pumper (1250/500/50' boom) :1975 Ford C-8000 / Gerstenslager walk-in heavy rescue :1974 Cortez Clark Motor Home walk-in heavy rescue :1974 Ward LaFrance pumper (1500/500) :1974 Ward LaFrance pumper (1500/500) :1974 Ward LaFrance pumper (1500/500) :1973 American LaFrance pumper (1500/500) :1973 American LaFrance pumper (1500/500) :1973 Mack CF / Gerstenslager walk-in heavy rescue :1972 American LaFrance pumper (?/?) :1972 Pierce / Pitman tower (-/-/85' snorkel) :1971 American LaFrance pumper (1250/300) :1971 Chevrolet / ? pumper (?/?) :1970 Ford / Anthony dump truck :1970 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1969 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount ladder) :1969 American LaFrance pumper (1250/300) :1968 American LaFrance pumper (1250/300) :1967 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount ladder) :1967 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount ladder) :1967 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount ladder) :1967 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount ladder) :1966 Mack C pumper (1000/300) :1965 Ford F-350 / Jacobs walk-around light rescue/air unit :1965 Ford F-700 / FD-shops walk-around light rescue :1965 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount ladder) :1964 Mack C pumper (1000/300) :1964 Mack C pumper (1000/300) :1964 Mack C pumper (1000/300) :1964 Mack C pumper (1000/300) :1964 Mack C pumper (1000/300) :1963 Seagrave aerial (-/-/85' mid-mount ladder) :1963 Seagrave pumper (?/?) :1962 Seagrave aerial (-/-/85' mid-mount ladder) :1960 Seagrave pumper (1000/300) :1959 Seagrave pumper (1000/200) :1955 Seagrave aerial (-/-/85' mid-mount ladder) :1955 Seagrave aerial (-/-/85' mid-mount ladder) :1951 American LaFrance pumper (1000/300) :1950 Seagrave pumper (?/?) :1949 American LaFrance aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount ladder) :1949 Seagrave pumper (?/?) :1949 Seagrave walk-around light rescue :1941 Diamond T tow truck :1940 Mack hose wagon :194? American LaFrance pumper (?/?) :1937 Seagrave pumper (?/?) :193? American LaFrance pumper (?/?) :1929 American LaFrance pumper (?/?) :192? American LaFrance ladder (-/-/?' tractor-drawn aerial) :1927 rescue :1921 Knox ladder (-/-/?' tractor-drawn aerial) Upcoming Plans New Fire Station 40 planned for E 72nd Avenue & Tower Road Station Map External Links *Denver Fire Department Category:Denver City/County Category:Colorado departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating Frontline apparatus Category:Departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Central States apparatus Category:Former operators of Smeal apparatus Category:Former operators of Danko apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Gerstenslager apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus